


Ultimate Specimen:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fucking Hot Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Suck/Cock Worship, Cock Worship, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e23 Ka Hana A Ka Mākua O Ka Hana No Ia A Keiki, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Polygamy, Ratings: R, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shirtless, Shirtless Danny Williams, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: What if Catherine didn’t leave?, Catherine & Steve were fantasizing about Danny fighting shirtless, They decided to bring him into their group?, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Series: Fucking Hot Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597174
Kudos: 2





	Ultimate Specimen:

*Summary: What if Catherine didn’t leave?, Catherine & Steve were fantasizing about Danny fighting shirtless, They decided to bring him into their group?, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

**“Goddamn, What’s gotten into ** _Sailor_** ?”**, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins thought to herself, as her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett was fucking her from behind, She was being taken body, & soul. Ever since he watched his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams fight shirtless, He was thinking dirty thoughts about him.

Steve found himself flipped over, & the naval beauty began to suckle his cock, & it just made him feel so good, He moaned out in pleasure as a response. She did that humming thing, & he knew that she knew it drives him crazy.

They were matching each other rhythm for rhythm, as they were fucking each other like rabbits. When they were done, & spent, Catherine asked her lover this, as their bodies were cooling off. It was a hell of a night too, but perfect.

“What the hell got into you, Baby ?, Not that I am complaining, I loved my nipples being sucked, teased, tortured, & lavished upon”. The _**Five-O Commander**_ told her what happened on their last case with Danny.

“Ohhhh, That is so fucking hot”, The Former _**Intelligence Officer**_ moaned out, as the hunky brunette explained, & told her that he was fantasizing about him. She told the former Seal, “Don’t worry, We will have Danny in our group, He is another ultimate specimen”, They kissed passionately, Then, They fell asleep that night.

*Author’s Note: Watch our for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
